Advertising products or services that might be cheaper for a user can frequently suffer from a drawback: the user doesn't know whether a replacement or new product or service will truly be cheaper for that user until the user undertakes an investigation as to whether this is true. The investigation can require assembling records concerning the cost of the user's current products or services, if any, and then obtaining the price for that user for the potential replacement products or services. This process can be seen as too cumbersome by users, who fail to investigate new or replacement products or services that would truly represent a savings or an improvement.
Thus, potential users of such products and/or services pay little attention to many advertisements for products or services that could benefit them, because the investigation is too cumbersome, and after the investigation, many of such advertisements would provide no benefit to that user.
What is needed is a system and method that can determine whether a product or service is appropriate for a user, without requiring the user to perform a lengthy investigation, and can advertise such products or services to the users for which the product or service is deemed appropriate, without requiring all users to view such an advertisement.